memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Janeway (Male Admiral)
First name Is Edward Janeway canon? Other than StarTrek.com, I cannot seem to find an episode-source for the name, same goes with Gretchen Janeway..."her mother". If I can't find a concrete source, I'm going to have to go with Janeway (Vice Admiral). Thanks! --Gvsualan 02:18, 27 Jan 2005 (CET) :Seems to be something from Mosaic and nothing from on-screen. I don't seem to remember a graphic or anything which may have shown his name. The (Vice-Admiral) addition would probably be the best route. -- SmokeDetector47 05:58, 2005 Jan 27 (CET) ::He is shown in , don' know if he was called by name or not, doubtful really seeing it was Janeway that was seeing him and she was probably calling him dad. Tyrant 13:46, 27 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant His first name is given on an okudagram shown in . It is three letters long and looks like Jon or Len, likely Len after the actor. Please see: Talk:Kathryn Janeway if you can help. As soon as we can clear this up we can move this page to its proper place. Jaf 19:42, 26 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf ::Here are two screenshots from the episode. As can be seen on the first screenshot and at the very bottom of the second one, she was born in 2344, as unlikely as it may seem. The text is copied, nearly word for word, from the Star Trek Encyclopedia, only slightly re-arranged (and the birth date added). --Jörg 21:47, 2 April 2006 (UTC) And here are the two lines preceding the text that Zsingaya could make out; :Born June 8, 2344 in the state of Indiana on Earth. Her father, Adm. Jon/Len Janeway :''died in 2358. Janeway (sic) interests include Renaissance art, XXX, tennis, XXX, and the two final lines, before the whole text is repeated again: :''An accomplished pool player, Janeway also enjoys knitting, XXX and a good hot bath. What is interesting is her father's name. It is nearly impossible to make out, but it seems to be a three letter name, Jon, or Len (namaed after the actor who portayed him) seem likely. --Jörg 22:42, 2 April 2006 (UTC) :No one has an FBI-grade image-enhancing device? Hope someone does sometime. --K. Shinohara 04:42, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think you've been watching too many movies. One cannot create image data where none exists. In addition, if such a capability ''does exist, and it is truly FBI, then it would probably not be accessible for general public use. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:51, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Admiral Dress Uniform? The article states that "His Starfleet uniform was unlike any we had ever seen in Star Trek," but to me, it looks like a cross between the type B flag officers' uniform and the usual dress uniform of early 2373 (just before the First Contact uniform switch--precisely when the episode took place). Apparently, "heaven" had been keeping up to date on 24th century uniform dress codes. I think this correlation is at least enough to warrant some speculation in the Background Information section of this article, if not Starfleet uniform (2350s-2370s). --LinkTiger 05:42, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Sorry. No speculation allowed. We try not to speculate because too many people have differing views on a particular subject and we don't want to put them all up because that's not what an encyclopedia is about. It might be a cross and it might not and since it's obvious that we haven't seen it before that's about all we can say :) — Morder 07:17, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I believe, it´s a hybrid of the TOS Movie Era Uniform and the TNG Season 1 Admiral Uniform. I mean look at the piping on the back, the seem-to-be-jacket-opening on the front. If I find some pictures, I´ll upload them. But I think it might be worth mentioning and it would make sense, since he is supposed to have died between the 2 eras of uniforms. 18:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) The DS9/VOY combadge was a needless mistake, but given how many different admirals' uniforms you saw on TNG, if anything it makes sense to show yet another one.--Ten-pint 14:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :I hate to add to a discussion that hasn't been discussed in several years and I haven't seen the episode in a long time so I may be wrong, but who's to say that the uniform is canon at all? It was an alien impersonating Janeway. Maybe it's something the alien created out of thin air - which would explain the anachronistic combadge. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 22:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Rename The disambiguation (Vice Admiral) hasn't been a good one since , so I suggest we use a different one. - 04:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Some kinda random thoughts: With the disambiguation link to Kathryn Janeway, I don't see the urgency to change the title here, as this character was primarily shown as an Admiral while Kathryn was primarily shown as a Captain. I'm wondering if we should use "Edward" in the title - yes, it wasn't mentioned in the show, but neither was Teral'n or Jellyfish yet we use those titles. In the case of Teral'n this was discussed here and we decided it was OK since the name clearly came from official sources. In this case, "Edward" was created by Jeri Taylor. :Since even I admit that might be too far to go in this case, I will say that I could live with the "Janeway's father" disambig, though I find it kind of clunky; however, I have no alternative suggestion. 31dot 10:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::"Edward" was only used in a novel. The name on screen was (as noted above) either "Len" or "Jon". If we're going to consider Mosaic a production source because it was written by Taylor, then let's use Pathways too. Oh, wait, what about all of the information that was contradicted by later TV episodes? (There was a lot btw). ::"Vice Admiral" is fine. Heck, "Admiral" would even be OK. We've got other situations where we have a "Full Name" and then "Name (Rank that happens to be the same as Full Name's Rank)". And "Kathryn's Father" is equally awkward and awful. I'm in favor of leaving it as is, or at most, simplifying it to "Janeway (Admiral)". -- sulfur 12:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I did say it was more of a thought than something I endorsed. :) I will say that I would agree with simplification to "Admiral" since, as I said above, that's what is more prominent about him than Kathryn. 31dot 12:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) He is also the only male with the name Janeway as well, so we could use "(male)" without any overlap with the other Janeways. - 14:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Typically, we only bring "male" and "female" into it when the two are the same rank, ship, etc (ie "Fuller"). In this case, "Admiral" is perfectly fine. -- sulfur 14:28, April 18, 2012 (UTC) In that case, "male admiral" or "male vice admiral" would be best, since the other Janeway with the same rank is female, ie "Hayes (Male Admiral)". - 14:37, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::If you're completely hung up on the Admiral thing, I'm fine with "Male Admiral" as a disambig for this. -- sulfur 14:40, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'm OK with "Male Admiral" as well. 31dot 15:05, April 18, 2012 (UTC)